Corrupted
by Mayuna
Summary: A summary can't really do it justice just read the story if your interested. Mild lemon but may get stronger as the story progresses and character death. Finished!
1. Kuwabara's POV

(Okay I do not own anything yu-yu hakusho except for the character Kuwabara Keaka. **Sigh** If someone could please tell me why my account keeps getting deactivated I'd really apprecitate it. Arigatou. Oh, btw this is a POV story. Enjoy!)

Kuwabara's POV

I still can't really believe it even though it's been almost ten years. I suppose though we should have seen it coming the way you acted after the dark tournament and all. Jeez I mean come on kiddo did it really have to be this way? Did you really have to go and kill all those innocent people? The thing that bites is you know how hard it is for all of us to have to fight you, even for Hiei.

It really tears me up inside Kesaki to think it had to come to this I mean I know the missions were hard and all but come on! I know you didn't like to kill even the lowest level demon but they were nothing! Deep down I'll never forgive Kurama for getting you involved in all of this crap but mostly myself for letting it continue. You were always so sensitive, kind and a little too caring but I guess that's what finally made you snap huh?

After the makai tournament when you came back both Shizeru and I knew somethin' was up but we didn't know exactly what it was until that day....just thinking about it hurts so much. You enjoyed killing that little kid didn't you? At first I couldn't believe what I was seeing but then you looked at me with such coldness that sent my body into a shivering spasm and I knew that my little sis was gone and in her place was a cold hearted killer.

Urameshi didn't want to believe it, he thought I was pullin' his chain or something until Koenma showed up and told him everything that happened. Would you believe me if I said he cried. Ha, the mighty Urameshi cried! Not that I can say much because I did too more than just once.

The first time we fought you it was only half-heartedly. Kurama was convinced he could help you, change you back somehow but then you had to go and kill his mother. How could you? She treated you like her own daughter Keaka! After that Kurama became Yoko again knowing that his demonic side would not hesitate to go after you the way his human side would.

After that these past few years have been a blur while your killing spree has continued over ningenkai, makai and even reikai. Why did you kill them? Yunkina, Botan, Keiko, Jin, Touya, Chu even your own sister? Why? That's all I can ask myself as I stare into the flames of the fire. We're camping out in the wilderness of the makai but your probably watching us right now aren't you? You know damn well what we're planning.

Tomorrow is the end Kesaki and no matter what happens I want you to know that I love you baby sis and I forgive you for everything that has happened and what may happen.


	2. Kurama's POV

(Standard disclaimer.)

Kurama's POV

I can only blame myself for what has happened. You had no knowledge of demons or the such until I pulled you into it. Honestly I don't know what came over me the day that I first saw you. When I close my eyes I can see you standing there beside Yusuke and Botan looking down at the demon compass that was tracking my whereabouts. Your hair was so very long back then reminding me of autumn leaves the way it flashed a firey orange in the sunlight. Your eyes however were what entranced me, gorgeous blue that flashed from green to gray and then back to blue. I knew that Yusuke was the detective, I knew that you had nothing to do with the Reikai still I couldn't help myself for your spirit energy was quite strong and I knew you were special.

Do you remember how we stood on the roof of the hospital and I told you of my past? The sun was beautiful that day as it set below the horizon. I relayed to you how I was hunted, shot and reincarnated as a human and to my surprise I swore I saw tears form in your eyes for me. Me! Yoko Kurama both feared and respected in all of Makai. I was ruthless, cunning and would stop at nothing to get what I wanted and you cried for me.

I realized in that moment how kind hearted you were, then you spoke. I had never heard you voice before: a soft melody that excited my senses and peeked my interest in you but I knew that I was soon to die by the way of the Forlorn Hope and nothing would ever come out of our meeting and perhaps in as little as a weeks time you would forget about me and go on with the rest of your life. I will never forget the shock on your face as I told you what the user of the mirror must give up in return for their wish being granted. You looked simply appalled and concerned.

The pain the relic caused me was almost unbearable until you knelt down next to me placing your hand on it as well. I still remember your words to me in that moment.

'It's pointless to save your mother if she's just going to grieve the loss of her only child for the rest of her life. I've already seen it once before and I don't want to again. Hey mirror! You hear me? Take me instead so Kurama can be with his mom!'

I didn't know at the time what you meant by seeing a mother grieve for her child, until you told me of Yusuke's death that is, but your words truly touched me. To think that a young ningen girl would sacrifice her own life for a stranger. It amazed me and I couldn't help but think afterwards of the tremendous debt I owed you.

Some time later was when you first 'met' Hiei in the warehouse. He was about to put his katana straight through you until I intervened taking the blade myself. I knew I would be healed in a few days time while for you it would have been fatal. The look of pure horror on your face was painful but I did try my best to cheer you up. You helped me home apologizing profusely.

'I owed you my life now I have repayed my debt to you Keaka.'

'_Yeah well now I have to repay you for saving my life.'_

'_What do you have in mind?'_

'_Ummmm, well..hmmmm...I don't really know.'_

'_How are you in your studies?'_

'_Huh? Oh you mean schoolwork? I don't know I never have studied.'_

'_You have never studied in your life? How do you fare on tests then?'_

'_Well on my last math test I got a twenty-five which was a lot better than what Kazuma did so I can't really complain.'_

'_How on earth do you pass?'_

'_Probably because the teachers just get tired of me.'_

'_I'll tell you what at least three days after school come to my house and I'll tutor you.'_

'_How is that repaying my debt to you Kurama?'_

'_The debt will be repayed when you start getting one hundreds and straight A's. Do we have a deal?'_

'_I can't get straight A's it will ruin my image! Fine, fine kitsune I'll do it but I won't enjoy it.'_

After that was when we started spending time together. At first it was only the arranged three times a week but gradually that became five days a week until we were spending the weekends together and virtually every waking moment. Six months was ample enough time to get to know each other at least on a personal basis and then we fought at Maze Castle. That was the first time we saw each other fight and I must say I was quite impressed with your abilities although you were somewhat clumsy you made up for it. I was even more surprised to see your spirit bow that you produced and the fact that it worked shocked me even more. You did feel bad though about killing those filthy demons didn't you? It was your nature to care.

The dark tournament was exceptionally hard on you. I remember the night after the first round you were sitting in a corner of the bedroom crying. You couldn't understand how they could kill so easily, how I could kill so easily. I didn't have an answer for you then and I still don't Keaka.

Over the years we were friends we overcame many obstacles together. There was a time when your face would light up to greet me, that beautiful flawless smile that made my heart palpitate. When I realized I could turn into Yoko Kurama at will was when things changed between us didn't they? You were so easy for me to read back then, the fear that I would leave ningenkai and return to Makai as Yoko saddened you to the point where you couldn't bear it any longer.

We were sitting in my room if I recall alone for the house was empty for the day. We chatted casually until the conversation turned to Yomi and why he had summoned me to the Makai. I explained to you the relationship that we had had as partners and now that he was a lord he wanted me to be in his military and fight for him.

'_So what are you going to do?'_

'_To be honest I don't really know. I have no reason to leave here for I know that I would miss my mother terribly however the temptation...'_

'_Is your mother the only reason why you stay on here Kurama?'_

Your question took me by surprise and my hesitation was mistaken. I saw the hurt written all over your face. That was when you got up to leave and I intercepted you at the door blocking your exit.

'Please let me leave kitsune.'

'_I'm afraid if I do I will never see you again. Please stay.'_

'_Why can't you answer my question?'_

'_The words are difficult for me to find that is why please I will offer your answer if you give me time to think of one.'_

'_If you cared, if you truly loved me Kurama you wouldn't have to think of the words! They would come easily!'_

My heart broke as I realized what had happened; you had fallen in love with me. Your hands flew to your mouth to cover it once you realized what you had confessed to me. You tried to get by me and that is when I grasped your wrist pulling you closer to me in an embrace. I always loved holding you to me, your scent drove me simply wild and haunted me for days afterwards lingering around.

'Don't toy with me Yoko.'

'_I don't know what I want Keaka. I don't know what I'm going to do but I do know how I feel for you and rest easy in the fact that my human mother is not the only person holding me here. I honestly can't imagine you not being by my side.'_

You were silent not saying a word nor did I say anything else to you. To this day I can still feel the warmth of your hand as it touched my cheek gently stroking downwards until your fingertips slid lightly across my lips. My human body was not used to such administrations and I felt myself needing you but I fought it to the best of my abilities.

'I don't want any regrets kitsune. I know that whatever you decide will be the best decision for you and I just want you to be happy. Whatever you choose Kurama I will stand by it. I just don't want any regrets if you do decide to leave me behind.'

With that said you wrapped your arms around my neck pulling my face closer to yours. I knew that passion was giving way to reason and that we shouldn't be doing this for I knew what was going to come of it, then your lips touched mine sending jolts throughout my body. Before I knew what was happening we were both nude laying on my bed. You were so beautiful as the sun layed its beams upon you. Still I was uncertain if this was right, if this was what you truly wanted. Your soft tender kisses told me to continue so I took you. The small shred of innocence you had was gone because of me. After you 'turned' I thought that perhaps it was my fault, that by making you my mate my evil seed corrupted you however blaming myself is a foolish even childish thing to do.

You murdered my human mother Shiori. The woman who gave me a new life, who taught me how to love for if it weren't for her I could have never possibly fallen in love with you. After her death was when I abandoned my human life to become an S class demon not to slay you but to try and save you.

Then you murdered your own sister, Botan, Keiko, Yukina; they were your friends, they trusted you to protect them. The real shock came however when I watched with my own eyes Touya, Jin, and Chu fall under your power.

I get up to stoke the fire that is dying down glancing over at Hiei praying he doesn't find you first for he feels perhaps even more betrayed then I do. Tomorrow will come quickly, much to quickly however whatever happens whether we win or you do I pray you see the error of your ways and come back to us. Then again Hiei did tell me once I am a hopeless dreamer.


	3. Yusuke's POV

(Standard disclaimer)

Yusuke's POV

We were friends for a long time kiddo almost inseperable when we were younger. We were always in the same schools and classes which made it all the more fun to torment our teachers and we did have fun didn't we Keaka cutie? Sarashki junior high was when we started skipping class just chiilin' on the roof making fun of the nerds who played sports because after all you and I were the cool kids.

I was always impressed by the way you could kick any guys ass and hell I'll admit even a little bit of a turn on though I did live in fear from time to time that you'd decide to low blow me or something. I couldn't understand why you hung out with Kuwabara though, all the years I'd known you and I didn't even figure out he was your brother thought you two were an item ha ha ha, guess I really am a dimwit.

Awww, Christ Keaka why'd you have to go and kill everyone? Every single day I relive it over and over in my mind and I just can't figure it out. You were always so sweet, caring, kind but overly sensitive. That's what it was wasn't it? You couldn't take it anymore so you just snapped. I'm sorry I couldn't save you Keaka; I tried I really did try to save you sweetie and I failed.

I can never express exactly what it is I felt as I watched your spirit arrow pierce through Keiko; she was my heart, my soul mate and you murdered her in cold blood. That's really the only thing that keeps my anger fresh, the look on Keiko's face as she died in my arms. If it weren't for that I would never be able to fight you.

I just couldn't believe how crazy strong you got all of a sudden when you let the darkness take over. Honestly you are the last person I would have expected to turn evil but I guess it's like Itsuki the yamanate said, black does not absorb black put it on a white piece of paper and it spreads eventually taking over or something like that.

In my dreams I remember the good old days ya know like when we just used to hang out together, walk around and just chill, just the two of us. You always said I looked hot with my hair down and not all greased up, ha ha ha.

'_Yusuke I'm in no way physically attracted to you when you have your hair all greased up ya greasy monkey. Ha ha ha ha. Yeah, you heard me grease monkey! Anyways your just so much hotter with it hanging down like that really hot!'_

So after that whenever it was just you and me I wouldn't slick it back, oh yeah and wear that cologne that drove you crazy. Good times kiddo, good times. Now everyone we've ever known and loved is gone because of you. I just have to keep telling my self that it's not you, that the Keaka we knew is dead but it's so hard and you know it don't you damn it to hell.

Tomorrow is coming to quickly. I should try and get some sleep before the sun comes up but I doubt it will come. I hope so because my dreams are a lot nicer than this horrible reality that you created.


	4. Hiei's POV

(Standard diclaimer)

Hiei's POV

I trusted you. I should have known better than to trust a ningen especially a woman. Something that bleeds for five days and doesn't die shouldn't be trusted! You worked your manipulative ways upon me and I fell under your spell regardless of my best efforts. If it weren't for you being over the fox's house I never would have gotten to know you and would have been better off. I used to sit on the window sill in Kurama's room while the two of you prattled on about that damned paperwork you were doing for school.

I'd catch you staring at me and would give you some snide remark but one day you threw me off completely no one ever did that to me before.

'_What are you looking at girl?'_

'_Hiei, your so kawaii just sitting there like that. You look like a kid all innocent and stuff. Your just a little fire baby.'_

I got angry and left, I was furious at you until I sat down and thought about it. That was when I realized what you meant to me though I'd never tell you not just because of the fox but because I couldn't tell you, my pride wouldn't allow it, not only that but I didn't know how until you kissed me.

Your lips were so warm against mine it was exhilarating. I re-payed you by pushing you away and slapping you hard but it didn't even seem to faze you, you expected it unfortunately. You knew me well. Looking back on it now I'd like to say I would do things differently but I know it wouldn't be the case.

Before the dark tournament began you asked me to help train you so you could become stronger. At first it was only so you wouldn't lose every match you participated in gradually I find myself almost enjoying your company and looking forward to our chats after we were done our sessions.

'_So after you take over the human world and enslave us all then what?'_

'_I'll move on to the Reikai.'_

'_And after that?'_

'_Makai.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Hn. I don't need to explain myself to you.'_

'_I think I know why.'_

'_Oh? You think you know me so well? Well lets here it then.'_

'_I think that you feel you need to prove to everyone who ever said you were worthless that you are worth something, that your better than just some loser off the street. Am I right?'_

'_Your very perceptive I have to give you that.'_

'_Yeah well I know how you feel. So what are you going to do with all of us humans Hiei?'_

'_Kill you all.'_

"_Ha ha ha. Okay but can I put in a request?'_

'_What now?'_

'_That you make my death quick and painless when you do kill me. Deal?'_

'_Hn. Whatever.'_

It's pointless to deny the anger I felt when I found that Kurama had claimed you for his mate but why wouldn't you he was and still is Yoko Kurama legendary bandit of the Makai and what am I? A forbidden child, shunned by everyone including my own mother but not by you. You never made me feel worthless as others had done in the past, being with you made me feel needed. Having you around was always a great comfort to me especially in battle. I marveled at how you, I and Kurama were always in perfect sync with each other right from the very beginning.

To say that I was shocked when I learned that you had killed a small child would be an understatement, I was beyond shocked as we all were. You hated to kill the nastiest demons who wanted you dead yet you murdered an innocent with such ease it was dare I say, frightening. That was the last time I actually talked to you before you completely lost your mind.

'_You don't understand Hiei, you'll never understand!'_

'_Then explain it to me! How the hell could you do something like that? That's my style to kill for no reason not yours!'_

'_Oh, I had my reason fire baby! Believe me I did!'_

'_And that is?'_

'_I shouldn't have to explain myself to you! Just know this, Koenma is probably pissing his pants right now to see another one of his detectives went rogue and flipped out. I know as much as you do that the next time we meet it won't be a social visit.'_

'_No you don't! You will not just take off without giving me an explanation after everything you owe me that much before you leave!'_

'_Now now, don't cry Jaganshi we wouldn't want that. I can see it in your eyes how much you love me and hell I'll admit it, Kurama may be the one that I fuck but you will always hold a special place in my heart Hiei-kun.'_

With that said you were gone, out of my life forever or so I thought. The next time we met was horrifying even for me I'm more than sure you remember. You stood in the large hall of Genkai's temple with them lying all around you bloody, mangled corpses that at first weren't recognizable until the lightning flashed and lit it up. Yukina, Botan, Shizeru, Keiko and Kurama's human mother lay on the wood floor butchered. The balck kimono you had on was drenched in their blood making patterns that almost looked like crimson butterflies on it. When you saw us staring in shock your laughter made me sick, emotionless maniacal laughter erupted from you and echoed off the walls then you came towards us. The mere touch of your hands burned our flesh to the bone and you just laughed harder as we tried to attack you and winced in pain under your touch. The darkness that you had allowed into your heart made you stronger than you ever were before making our best efforts in vain.

Much to all of our dismay we retreated what had once been a safe haven was now tainted forever to all of us. Our loved ones had been taken away from us from a person we had trusted most but more importantly, loved. I'm not afraid to say it anymore and it's pointless to deny it.

As I look around at the rising sun I know it's almost time to finish this. I know that when I find you my anger will take the best of me and I will not hesitate to slash your throat. The only release for you will be death and I will keep my promise to you of a quick painless end.


	5. Out Come

The four remaining members of the Reikai Tantai walked across the Makai to the clearing that had been specified that they be at.

"We're here now where the hell are you?" Yusuke shouts out to the silence. A cold breeze rises up suddenly as if answering him but nothing more. The boys stand waiting for anything at any moment to jump out at them but nothing.

"She's toying with us." Hiei said annoyed.

"Come on! If it's one thing you were always good for it was arriving to a fight on time now get here already so we can finish this for good!" Kuwabara yells drawing his spirit sword. Still only silence.

"Should we go looking for her." Kuwabara asks after a while.

"No we need to stay in a group. I believe that to seperate us would be suicide." Kurama answers.

"WE'RE TIRED OF THESE DAMNED GAMES KEAKA! JUST COME ON OUT SO WE CAN KILL YOU ALREADY!" Yusuke shouts. A maniacal laughter fills their ears and echoes all around them, the same as that day in Genkai's temple.

Nine Years Prior

"No it can't be. She would never do a thing like that!" Kuwabara shouted as they ran towards Genakai's temple.

"LISTEN DON'T KILL THE MESSENGER I'M JUST SAYING WHAT KOENMA SAID! THAT'S ALL!" Yusuke retorted.

"It does seem highly unlikely that Keaka would delibratly kill a human child however as much as I hate to admit it the evidence is piling against her." Kurama said.

"Well who was the last person to see her?" Yusuke asked.

"I haven't seen her in almost a year." Kuwabara said.

"Six months for me." Kurama added.

"I saw Keaka two weeks ago." Hiei said almost quietly. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"And?" Yusuke asked. Hiei clenches his fist and grits his teeth.

"She basically admitted to the murder that's what!" Hiei spat out angrily. The four team members stare at each other horrified for a moment before running even faster than before.

"Why did you not inform us of this sooner Hiei?" Kurama said becoming more worried and more agitated by the second.

"What the hell difference would it have made if I had or hadn't?" Hiei spat back.

They raced up the stairs to Genkai's temple and slammed open the door just as it began to down pour outside. The lightning clashed with the thunder illuminating the huge hall. Keaka stood in the middle of the room in her black kimono with the crimson butterflies on it. Her insane laughter echoed through out the hall and bounced off the walls.

"SIS!" Kuwabara said and began to run towards his younger sister. Another flash of lightning illuminated the room giving them a full view of the gory scene that lay before them. Botan, Keiko, Shizeru, Yukina, and Shiori all lay on the floor in a mangled heap strewn around near Keaka carelessy placed. Blood soaked into the wood floor as it oozed from the fatal gashes that had been inflicted upon them. The four tantai's stared disbelieving the site that lay before them

"No. Oh no..no..no...KEIKO!" Yusuke shouted out in anguish.

"K..K...sis, how, how could...you...kill...them...all?" Kuwabara asked sinking to his knees staring at Yukina and his older sister.

"M...mother!" Kurama shouted and ran to his human mother's side.

"You killed them. You killed them all!" Hiei said fingering his katana before racing towards Keaka whom still was laughing that creepy horrible laugh. She began to advance towards Hiei slowly with her hands outstretched never stopping in her ceaseless laughter. Her fingertips briefly grazed his cheek leaving deep gashes. Hiei cried out in brief pain as her touch seered his skin like a hot iron.

"She's too powerful. We must retreat!" Kurama said sadly but forcefully bringing himself out of his sorrow and grabbing Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei followed his friend out into the rain and ran to Reikai where they thought they would be safe.

Present Day

That maniacal laughter sounded in the open space making the tantai's jump. 

"Awww. How kawaii I scared my boys." The all too familiar voice sounded before Keaka materialized before them. Her hair had once been an amazing shade of auburny orange that blazed bright it now shone jet black reflecting her dark personality as did her eyes. She flew at them throwing energy shards at them immediatly sending them flying in different directions. Yusuke pulled out his shotgun while Kuwabara charged at her with his spirit sword, both of which she easily dodged.

Hiei slashed at her in vain with his katana as she mocked him giggling softly. Kurama stood his ground rose whip in hand. 

"I grow weary of this." keaka said and released a massive amount of energy in one blast sending Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara flying.

"There my chance." Kurama thought and threw a seed at her that quickly emerged into a large strangle plant wrapping it's tentacles around her. 

"Ahhh. You think you can catch me...ahhhhh..what is this?" Keaka struggled only to find the vines unbreakable even under her massive power. 

"I have learned quite a few new tricks over the years Keaka one being the art of magic." Kurama said emotionless. 

"YOU SUCK!" She spat as the vines grew tighter around her. Kurama looks around at his friends then back at Keaka.

"Why? Why all this? Was it something I did?" Kurama asked advancing towards her. Keaka did not answer. Kurama placed a hand against her frigid cheek.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way moneca. (-doll) Not between us." Kurama said sadly his ears laying flat against his head. Keaka tried to pull away put only found it harder to breathe. She bit at Kurama's fingers drawing blood but Kurama did not flinch.

"We were such good friends before all of this. I know that if things had gone right we would have been married but that's all gone now isn't it?" Keaka began to gasp for air as her lips swelled and turned a light blue. Her head fell down to touch her chest and Kurama's heart broke.

"Why..didn't...you...kill me...back then?" She sputtered out in a whisper. Kurama's eyes grew wide.

"What did you say?"

"I don't want to kill anyone!" Keaka said forcefully and looked up at Kurama with tears in her eyes. Kurama gasped as he saw Keaka, his sweet little friend whom he loved dearly had come back to him if only for a moment. Her blue eyes sparkled with tears as the black cloud began to ascend around her.

"I knew it! I knew you weren't capable of such things! Who are you and why are you doing this?" Kurama asked forcefully.

"All the impure evil thoughts of all those demons killed. Somehow manifested...themselves...in me. Kitsune, please..you must...please..." Keaka begged. Kurama shook his head.

"No I will save you." Kurama said weakly. Keaka managed to get a hand free and bring it to Kurama's cheek to stroke it gently.

"I don't want to kill anyone. Kill me, kill me, kill me, KILL ME!" Keaka yelled in his face as she brought his hands to her neck. His fingers wrapped slowly around her neck as the dark cloud began to manifest around Kurama as well. Keaka's eyes flutuated between pitch black to clear day. Kurama brought his lips to hers gently pressing against her's for one last kiss. He pulled back just enough to gaze into her eyes.

"Kill me." Keaka said again quietly. Kurama tightened his grip and he watched as Keaka's face swelled slightly turning red from his grasp. Her hand held onto his wrist weakly before falling to her side. Kurama let go slowly and watched as her head dropped down quickly. The deep red marks stood out against her pale neck wrenching Kurama's heart. The malevolent cloud gathered around her momentarily as if looking for any sign of life and Kurama could have sworn that he heard a scream of agony rise up from it before it dissipated.

Kurama watched sadly as her hair returned to normal and embraced her in his arms letting her loose from the plants grip. 

"It's over huh?" Yusuke asked weakly walking over slowly to where Kurama sat with his mate. He nodded once.

"So what now?" Kuwabara asked staring at his little sister with tears running down his face.

"Do what we can and rebuild with the rest of the survivors." Hiei said blankly. 

They returned to what was left of the Ningenkai and buried Keaka's body by Genkai's temple where they decided to reside at despite the horrible memories. Kurama sat by her grave that was not far from the others and gently caressed the soft rose petals that grew next to her grave. He rubbed his eyes free of his tears with his other hand and sobbed deeply.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry keaka-chan. I'm sorry I could not protect you from that thing and I'm sorry I could not save you my love." Kurama sobbed even harder.

'Shhhh. There, there kitsune don't cry silly fox.' Kurama glanced around him but didn't see anyone there but he could have sworn that he'd heard her. He turned back towards her grave and traced the letters that had been carved onto the stone. He felt soft lips gently press against his and he stifled a gasp.

'Thank you. Sayonara bye-bye, until we meet again my love.' Kurama looked around at his surroundings again and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Good bye Keaka." He whispered as her presence left him for good. 


End file.
